narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanami yamanaka
Hanami 'yamanaka '(山中花見, yamanaka hanami) is a young citizen of Konohagakure's yamanaka clan and a direct descendant of the uchiha clan. Background Hanami is the youngest daughter of kotomi and Ichiro yamanaka. when kotomi was conceived with hanami her pregnancy came with problems causing her pain. During her birth, kotomi fell ill and would result in her death, as well as Hanami forced Ichiyo to leave his mission to be with her .However with the help of sakura and Ino Kotomi was able to make a full recovery and had given birth to a healthy baby girl giving her the name hanami being that she was born right on the viewing of the cherry blossom's . Personality Hanami is a cheerful, empathetic and energetic young girl who has a fondness for anything cute ,such as little animals and flower kiku stated that her sister "moves to her own rhythm" as while as "stubbornly fix" to her hobbies ,she also very fastidious about her clothes,hair and shoes often questioning her sister about her fashion sense and offten imposed her fashion sense on others like her mom or sister.Hanami loves her family very much and gets excited to see her father when he comes home from a long misson ,hopes to make her grandfathers and grandmother happy by bring nice flowers to there graves she enjoys spending time with her family on her fathers side as while as her mothers it is shown that hanami is close to both her Aunts as while as cousins mostly sarada though she does spend time with Inojin from time to time hanami loves and care for her older sister and vice -versa and hopes that they can do each others hairs she also care and love her older cousin ichigo which she all ways hopes to play or train with him when he comes home from his mission's. Hanami has a very close Attachments with her mother and father calling them "papa" and "mama" doing momoshiki and Kinshiki Attack hanami was standing beside her aunty and sister worrying about her mother and hoping that her father bring home her mom as while as hoping that her father comes home as while. Appearance Hanami bears a striking resemblance to her mother, having her dark-black hair that she wears with bangs and style into a bob-cut, she has bangs framing her face nicely resembling her mother's Adult hair style like her sister Hanami inherited most of her facial traits from kotomi: the wide eye shape, the eyelashes, and the face shape but had inherited her father's bluish-green eyes. she is consider Beautiful she wears a moon shapes pentent that she got from her father As a toddler, Hanami wore a yellow sweater, a three-layered purple flutter skirt, and pair of flat yellow sandals, with a dark purple bead hairband . While visiting Inoichi grave, she wore a collared, pink shirt with an pattern that resembled a sakura flower, pink pumpkin shorts, and green shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, she wears a light pink long-sleeved hooded-sweater with a purple shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered purple flutter skirt. She also wears long and open fuchsia shinobi sandals. Abilities Despite her lack of training as a kunoichi . Hanami has shown considerable potential, being able to awaken her sharingan very young age. Sharingan As a young child - stemming from her uchiha heritage- Hanami had subconsciously awakened the Sharingan in extment when she met her father for the first time since she was born, sasuke openly expressed that it was amazing how she was able to Awaken it at a very young age and being able to master it he also express that she is just like itachi be that her power will be more superior to most members of the uchiha clan. When activated, her normally blush-green eyes take on the red , black with one tomoe appearance characteristic of the sharingan . With it, she possesses the abilitie to see chakra, and giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source she is also granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling her to read lips or mimic something and Despite no prior training for it, hanami was able to quickly adjust to its powers and use them effectively. Chakra and Physical Prowess Do to having the Uchiha blood, Hanami has powerful chakra. like her sister Hanami had inherited her mother's advanced control over chakra. Even without the training hanami is able to collect chakra into her hands and release it on contact with a target to have a devastating effect, such as breaking the ground or sending an opponent flying into the distance and her reserves seem to be higher then both her sister and her cousin's. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Trivia * Hanami was born right on the viewing of the cherry blossom's because of this she was given the name hanami which means "flower viewing" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT